Electrosurgical instruments of the type referred to at the outset are used for cutting tissue or for coagulation with high-frequency alternating current. Argon plasma coagulation is a special form of electrosurgery in which non-contact transmission of the HF current takes place via ionised argon gas.
The effect of the energy input takes place with the known instrument referred to at the outset in that the exposed length of the electrode is altered. Provided for this purpose is an axially movable shaft which surrounds the electrode with an insulating effect and can be moved along the electrode in order to expose it as required.
A key requirement for such instruments is the possibility of single-handed operation. At the same time, the position of the instrument in the OP area should not change if at all possible. This means that as far as possible the grip position should be retained when operating the instrument even when the shaft is moved. In the generic instrument, this is achieved by a rotary knob which is arranged centrally in the handpiece of the instrument and can be operated with the index finger. The rotary knob actuates the shaft which can be moved axially along the electrode as a result.
A further requirement for electrosurgical instruments arises from their use in connection with a trocar which is used for inserting the electrode. At the same time, friction forces may arise between the shaft and the trocar while moving the instrument within the trocar, such forces holding back the shaft and unintentionally exposing the electrode.